The present invention relates to automated systems for generating digital representations of printed circuit board patterns.
An automated system for developing a digital image representation of a printed circuit board should be capable of accurately sensing the location and shape of the conductive patterns affixed to a surface of the board's insulating substrate. Such a system should be able to accomplish this task regardless of variations in substrate coloration, and the presence of oxide layers on the conductive patterns. Moreover, the system should be operative to provide an accurate representation of the board's surface despite the fact that etched conductive foils often have irregular surfaces.